


Too Warm

by certified__issue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel and Sam Winchester Hug, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Honorary Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Lucifer's Cage Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Takes place in s9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: A newly turned human and a moose bond over nightmares, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and past mistakes/terrible events
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Too Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Cas/Sam friendship is somewhat overlooked so,,,, here ya go! :D Hope you enjoy and please give feedback!

Sometimes, during wintertime, the bunker was warm.... too warm. Too warm, it often reminded the youngest Winchester of his time _way down below_ , of the time he spent in the cage, being Lucifer’s—and sometimes Michael’s, if Adam wasn’t available—chew toy. Then, it reminded him of the time between—his body topside, running rampant without a soul doing God knows what, and his soul being trapped down there still, being broken apart and put back together again in so many ways that he’d lost count. Then, it’d remind him of everything else after, and after that he’d be chilled to the bone by his own guilt and fears. Which was what usually brought him into the kitchen—where he was now—making a pot of coffee in the middle of the night because he knew sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon. 

He sighed softly and leaned against the counter, rubbing his eyes with a tiny frown. On nights like these, out of the corner of his eyes, right outside of hearing, he could make out Lucifer’s silhouette, always there, always trying to regain his attention. Of course, since Cas had taken the brunt of his hallucinations that one time, everything was dimmed down to a level he could handle.. most days. Other days, he could hardly leave his room, scared the world outside would crumble down into nothing and he’d still be in the cage, Lucifer cackling at him. _It did have the potential to be his best torture yet, if that was ever the case._

Speaking of Cas, said angel/human came shuffling in, trench coat still on as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He seemed relatively surprised to see Sam as he moved to the pantry, pulling out the bread.

“Sam, I didn’t expect you to be awake at this hour.” He said finally, his eyes narrowing. “May I ask why you’re up?”

The taller of the two shrugged, pouring himself a cup of coffee as the pot finished. “I could honestly ask you the same thing, Cas. You aren’t still having trouble with the whole ‘falling asleep process,’ are you?” 

“No, no, not anymore. I had a.. what is it you humans call them..” He looked lost.

Sam gave him a curious look. “A nightmare?”

Cas snapped his fingers, pulling out the peanut butter as he nodded. “Yes, I had a nightmare.. is that why you’re up as well?”

“Something like that...” He glanced over to the corner, before shaking his head, pulling down two plates, pulling out the jelly “It’s too warm, I guess. I know it’s snowing outside and Dean likes it to be warm, but... I dunno, it just brings things back.” 

Cas nodded in understanding. “I see.. you are seeing things again then? From your time in Hell?” He looked apologetic when Sam tensed, before he nodded again. “I dreamt about Heaven, but all the other angels were dead in front of me. It seems a part of me still... regrets my previous actions quite heavily.” He pulled out four pieces of bread, handing two to Sam.

“Thanks.” Sam mumbled as he took the bread, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Hey, you shouldn’t blame yourself for that anymore.. you weren’t yourself at the time, right? With the Leviathans all inside you, plus the other souls, you were bound to get a little corrupted.”

“And you shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened while you were topside and soulless, you were set back to no morals and animal instincts, the factory setting for many humans.” 

Sam smiled sadly, before shaking his head, clearing his throat as he pulled out a butter knife and a spoon. “I’ll make you a deal then, you stop blaming yourself for what Godstiel did, and I’ll stop blaming myself for what Soulless me did.” 

“Alright.. I suppose that is a fair deal.. so do we shake on it, or... do we do as demons do—“

Sam sputtered, holding out his free hand. “Let’s just... shake on it, yeah?” 

Castiel pursed his lips, before nodding and shaking his hand, smiling. For the next few minutes, they made their sandwiches in relative silence, only speaking to ask for the peanut butter/jelly or the knife/spoon. They sat down at the table, side by side, shoulders inches from touching. Cas looked over to Sam, noticing his hesitance at grabbing the sandwich, a frown on his face as he absentmindedly glanced to the right, farthest corner of the room.

Cas took one of his hands gently, holding it between his own to gain the Winchester’s attention. “Sam. Whatever you are seeing again, it is not real. Now... I can’t take it away like I did before, but I can offer you a shoulder to lean on, someone to talk to.”

That gained him a small smile and a squeeze of his hand. “The same goes to you, Cas, I mean it. If you ever feel overwhelmed about this whole human thing, need help sleeping, any questions, I can help you with it. It doesn’t matter how.... weird the questions get, I’ll answer anything.”

“Thank you, Sam, I would appreciate that.” Cas squeezed his hand, before untwining their hands. “We can worry about my questions later in the morning, for now, let’s worry about you. What’s going on in your head, Sam?”

“I, uh, _he’s_ here. Well, he’s not _here_ here, but I can still see him out of the corner of my eyes. I can hear him but it’s all muffled, and.... I keep thinking someday I’m gonna wake up and still be in the cage. I don’t tell Dean about this anymore because, shit, he’d hover over me like a hawk. You won’t do that, right?”

“Unless you want me to, I won’t. Instead, if you keep seeing things when we’re together or it gets worse, tap on my hand like this.” Cas reached out and gently took one of his hands again, tapping over the four knuckles on top of his hand. “Now, you try.”

Sam repeated what Cas showed him, before smiling, pushing his hair behind his ear. He pulled his hands off of Cas’, opting to hug him instead. “Thanks, Castiel.”

Cas smiled and shook his head, leaning into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Of course, after all, what are honorary brothers for?” He pulled back and pat Sam’s cheek, a gesture he’d picked up from the other, before focusing back in on his sandwich. “And thank you, Sam.”

Sam’s face lit up as he picked his sandwich up, nudging Cas’ shoulder. “What are honorary brothers for.” He teased, both of them breaking out into tiny laughs.

They both ate their sandwiches and drank coffee (Sam getting a good laugh out of watching Cas try it for the first time), making small talk and enjoying each other’s company. 

If Dean noticed the change in how close they were, or how they would tap each other’s hands, or go off to try ‘humanly’ things, or how they would often come out of each other’s rooms together, he didn’t comment on it.


End file.
